


Taste Testing

by mikkimouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "Step away from the cookies."Stiles froze where he was, a gingerbread man's head still in his mouth and a Santa hat in each hand. He looked down at the tray he'd been nibbling on, and then back up at Derek, who was standing by the counter and glaring at him.Oh, shit.





	Taste Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [paintedrecs](http://paintedrecs.tumblr.com/) for the beta read! 
> 
> Please enjoy this silly holiday fluff. <3

"Step away from the cookies."

Stiles froze where he was, a gingerbread man's head still in his mouth and a Santa hat in each hand. He looked down at the tray he'd been nibbling on, and then back up at Derek, who was standing by the counter and glaring at him. 

Oh, shit. 

Stiles swallowed as much of the half-chewed gingerbread man as he could. "I can explain." 

Derek crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, like he was waiting for said explanation. 

"I was...taste testing them," Stiles said.

"Taste testing," Derek repeated flatly. 

"Yes." It was a terrible story but by God, he was going with it now. "You put all that work into these cookies! It would be a tragedy if they didn't taste good. But, you know, since we're such good friends, I'm willing to bite the bullet and try them for you." 

"You had to try," Derek peered around him at the plate, "twelve of them?" 

"Eight!" Stiles corrected. "I mean. Uh. Two?" 

"Uh-huh." Derek grabbed the plate of cookies and took them away. "These are for the party tonight, so _quit eating them_." 

Stiles tried to snag another cookie before Derek pulled them out of his reach. "But I'm attending the party tonight!" 

"And you've already had your share and four other people's," Derek said. 

"But I'm a growing boy!" Stiles made another grab for the cookies. "You can't deprive me of food." 

"One, you're twenty-three years old, so I'm pretty sure you're finished growing," Derek said. "And two, even if you weren't, you'd need to eat something other than sugar."

"Sugar is energy!" 

"Stiles, I swear, if you make me drop these cookies, I'm going to—" 

"You're going to what?" Stiles challenged, and that was when he realized that they were standing _really_ close together.

Derek might have been holding the cookie tray out of his reach, but Stiles had half-lunged across him so their chests were pressed together, and now he was close enough to count all the different colors in Derek's eyes. Not that he needed to; he knew them by heart by now, but the point remained. 

He couldn't stop his eyes from drifting to Derek's mouth, which was _right there_. 

In fact, Derek seemed to have gotten distracted as well, because he was staring at Stiles and not saying anything. 

Stiles licked his lips. "What are you going to do about it, big guy?" 

Derek leaned in closer, until their faces were barely an inch apart. "I'm going to—" 

Stiles's heart pounded in his ears. 

"—make you bake and ice another batch of cookies." Derek pulled back and took away the cookie tray. "I mean it, stay _away_ from these." 

Stiles blinked, trying to adjust to the whiplash in the mood. "Dude! That was— _dude!_ Not cool." 

Derek widened his eyes innocently. "What did I do?" 

"You...you," Stiles jabbed a finger at him, " _you know what you did!_ " 

Derek put the cookies away and smirked. "I didn't do anything." 

Stiles flailed. "That's the _point!_ " 

Derek snorted. "Sounds like a personal problem." 

He was going to kill him. It didn't matter how long they'd known each other, Stiles was going to _kill him_. He crossed his arms and glared. "I hate you, you know that, right?" 

Derek's smirk didn't go away. It actually got wider. "No, you don't." 

"Oh, yes, I do." 

Between one breath and the next, Derek had him pressed up against the wall. He brushed his nose against Stiles's, and suddenly it was _really_ hard for him to think. 

"No," Derek whispered, "I don't think you do."

"Yeah, I do," Stiles said, but it came out _way_ breathier than he'd intended. 

Derek arched one eyebrow in challenge. "So does that mean you want me to stop?" 

Stiles grabbed his hips. " _Fuck_ no." 

Derek sealed their mouths together, running his tongue along Stiles's lips and right into his mouth, and Stiles's brain shorted out. Nope. Too hot. He was done. Totally done. Best kiss ever, _easily_. 

And then, _way_ too soon, Derek broke away. 

Stiles did _not_ whine, but it was a near thing, and the only reason he didn't was because Derek looked just about as dazed as he did. 

He did, however, try to pull Derek back. "Hey, hey, what was that? Where are you going?" 

Derek gave him a positively shit-eating grin. "Taste testing." 

"What," Stiles said flatly. 

"I was taste testing," Derek said. 

"Taste testing," Stiles repeated. 

Derek nodded. " _Very_ good, by the way." 

Stiles would strangle him, but if he strangled Derek, he wouldn't get to kiss him again. And he _really_ wanted to kiss him again. "Derek, we're doing that again." 

"Stay out of the cookies until the party, and I'll consider it," Derek said, but the tips of his ears were turning pink. "And maybe _then_ , it'll be more than just a taste test."

Stiles fistpumped.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
